Of Psychotic Forks and Somewhat Useless Patience
by paynesgrey
Summary: She was already exasperated with her feelings toward Peter, and then Elle and Sylar had to make it worse. Paire. Sylar/Elle. ONESHOT. Season 3 Spoilers and Speculations.


AN: Written for the "Patience" prompt at pairechallenge on LJ. Season 3 spoilers and speculations.

Of Psychotic Forks and Somewhat Useless Patience

Claire thought it was the oddest breakfast ever.

A few months ago they were fighting for their lives at Pinehurst, and now, she and Peter were sitting in a booth at IHOP, wrestling over what to order rather than wrestling to stay alive.

What made it all even weirder was that their breakfast had included Sylar and Elle, now a devoted couple, for some strange reason.

Claire thought she was going to retch from the moment they announced it, and then, as the morning went on, they couldn't stop. She never was much of a fan of openly affectionate couples, but with former sociopaths like Elle and Sylar, it was even worse.

And Claire couldn't be sure if they really were _former_ sociopaths. Neither could Peter, for he hadn't seem to relax all morning.

"So whose idea was this? Yours, Pom-Pom?" Elle asked with a snigger.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Claire said in exasperation. She gave Elle a glare. "You know this was Angela's idea. She wants her boys to get to know each other." She glanced at Sylar and Peter, and they seemed to be locked in juvenile staring contest. Claire sighed. They both looked perturbed, and Claire was sure there could be no winner for who looked the most constipated. Though, they both could probably win on a tie.

"Stop it, will you?" Claire said to Peter, nudging him in the ribs.

"What?" he asked innocently, trying very hard not to break his gaze with Sylar. Sylar smirked at him challengingly.

"You too," Claire said, throwing a butter packet at Sylar and interrupting his concentration. She cocked her head at him warningly, and he seemed to get the hint. Instead of behaving like an adult, he went back to staring lovingly at his girlfriend, who giggled at him.

Suddenly, Claire's appetite disappeared. She glared at her half-empty coffee cup. Peter continued to sit rigidly next to her, looking away from Elle and Sylar and trying not to upset Claire. He glanced over at her a few times, and she met his eyes with annoyance.

It wasn't fair. Elle and Sylar, as messed up as they could be, were obviously perfect for each other and headed down a road of happiness despite their pasts. Claire would still be just plain old Claire, and she would go back to her life as the girl who could heal from anything. Peter would still be her eccentric uncle, and she was more than disappointed that after the fray with Pinehearst and the barrage of secrecy and machinations, that Peter was _still_ undeniably her uncle – as much as she exuded patience and wished for it to be false.

Peter couldn't be more oblivious to her feelings. Claire thought it was just as well. A confession on both their parts would just get complicated. It was wishful thinking on her part anyway that he could return her feelings.

"Earth to Perfect Girl!" Elle's voice slashed hotly through her thoughts, and she looked up and gave the blonde a sneer. Elle pursed her lips. "The waitress is here."

Claire blew out a heavy breath and ordered. She picked something huge and full of lard and sugar. She didn't care. If she got a stomach ache, at least it would replace the ache of watching Sylar and Elle dote over each other, as well as her thoughts of Peter – her taboo and disgusting thoughts of her_ favorite_ _uncle_. She frowned.

Peter ordered something equally humungous and fattening, but that was how he always ate, and the thought made Claire smile at the first memory of them together at IHOP. It was _their_ place, and now Elle and Sylar were infringing upon it. However, Claire wasn't too bothered by it. Elle and Sylar would soon part from Claire and Peter on their own terms. They seemed preoccupied with each other enough to not mind the rest of the Petrelli family.

Elle and Sylar's food came first, and Elle ate with such speed that Claire thought she was eating before an apocalypse. Claire grimaced as Sylar's manners weren't perfect as well. He did try to tell Elle to slow down at one point, wherein her response was a fork stabbed onto the table right next to his hand. He let it go after that. Claire and Peter looked astounded.

"Don't mind her," Sylar said, waving the incident off. Though, in psychotic terms, stabbing a fork on a table was like a normal person coughing lightly during a cold. Claire did not relax even if Sylar did. He chewed his food and continued to excuse Elle's surmounting ravenous behavior when it came to her food. "We do have good news however, and we want you guys to be a part of it." He smiled, and Claire thought his teeth were entirely too white to belong to a former serial killer. She and Peter exchanged uncomfortable glances, yet they heard him out anyway.

Sylar put a possessive arm around Elle, and they both beamed at them excitedly.

"We're going to be parents! Isn't that great?" Elle cried, and Sylar's awkward smile turned brighter.

"We want you to be the godparents," said the proud papa. Claire's mouth dropped, and Peter almost choked on his coffee.

"Wow, that's… great you guys," Claire said as nicely and as happily as she could muster. "But why us?" Peter nodded, and dread was written all over his face. Claire knew he was mirroring her thoughts. Elle and Sylar as parents? There couldn't be two people in the world less able to take care of children.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, Pom-Pom, no one would have ever given me a second chance. You listened to me when I needed help, and I'll never forget that," Elle said, and Claire wondered if Hell was freezing over because Elle was never this honest or enduring. Sylar nodded, and then he looked at Peter.

"And if it wasn't for you, I would have never been able to adjust into this family so well. You opened up to me, Peter, and I am grateful for it," Sylar said, but he didn't sound like Sylar. Elle didn't sound like Elle. Elle, who once killed people with lightning for fun was going to be a mother. Sylar, who once carved open people's heads and stole their powers, was smiling and acting joyously at his new potential fatherhood.

Was this Bizzarro world or something?

Peter was the first to speak. Claire didn't know how she could get out her answer without screaming at how crazy they were. Maybe if she was the godmother she could have some influence and hope that the kid didn't turn out without a few marbles like his parents.

"Of course, we can," Peter said, and he turned to Claire with a crooked smile. "Isn't that right, Claire?"

"Yeah, okay," Claire said, and Elle jumped in the booth with glee. People in the restaurant were looking at them, and Claire felt warmth flush to her face. How embarrassing.

"Excellent, now maybe you can help us with the names. Sylar won't let me name a boy after my daddy, Bob."

"That guy gives me too many bad memories," Sylar said, shaking his head.

Elle pouted. "Hey, don't talk about my daddy like that." She zapped him, and he jumped in his seat. He tried to calm her down and prevent her from publicly using her powers. Claire and Peter watched the couple with morbid fascination as they bickered. How were these two going to be parents, again?

"So, what do you want to name a boy, Sylar?" Peter asked, trying to interrupt the fight, which would have gotten if no one supervised. Sylar was getting that look in his eye again. Claire feared for the unborn child every second they sparred.

"Well, I was thinking, and Claire don't hate me for this," Sylar said, and Claire frowned at him. There were plenty of other things she could hate him for, but they had formed a small truce, and she had to tell herself repeatedly to get beyond that. Sometimes it was hard, especially when Sylar was being proper, good, and just plain haughty. He certainly had those Petrelli qualities. Sylar grinned at her, jarring her from her thoughts. "I was thinking about Noah for the boy's name."

Claire's eyes widened. She saw Elle nodding next to him. "It's the only name we can agree on," Elle commented.

"Wow, really? After my dad?" Claire asked, and the lovebirds smiled in agreement. It seemed they had their boy name.

"We argued a little," Elle said, and Claire could only think of forks stabbing into counters and lightening bolts zipping around the room. Elle and Sylar smiled at each other sweetly, and the gagging feeling was back in Claire's throat. She would think they were cute if the whole match-up didn't leave her so bitter. "We decided that Noah made an impact on both of us."

"Whether it was bad or good," Sylar said to her. His arm was around Elle again, as if he was claiming ownership. Claire just wished they'd get a room already. Peter and Claire's food still hadn't even come yet, either.

"I think my dad would be honored," Claire said, though it was probably a lie. Her dad would probably feel the same as she did. Peter smiled at her for keeping her cool. His hand squeezed hers under the booth, and she felt warmth rise in her belly and tried not to think of the feelings that came after every one of Peter's touches.

"Congratulations," Peter said, and at that time, _their_ food finally came. Peter and Claire stayed silent mostly through breakfast, watching as Sylar and Elle interacted. Claire continued to wonder if their child and relationship were doomed. She didn't want to be such a downer and hoped that they could make something out of it.

Who was to say people couldn't have second chances? Or that bad people couldn't find love some day if they turned out to be inherently good?

After breakfast, Sylar and Elle waved goodbye and walked off together, closer than Claire could ever imagine either of them being with anyone. Peter stood by her side and waited for her attention.

"They're crazy," he said simply, and Claire let out a fit of laughter. She met his eyes, and she tried not to feel disappointed. Peter was hers, at least in the uncle way, and she guessed that was good enough.

"Listen," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to be getting away from everything for awhile – away from Nathan, my parents," he paused with a sigh, "Away from the Addam's family."

Claire frowned. Just when she had been thankful for Peter, he had to tell her he was leaving.

He saw her sadness and smiled. "I was wondering if you want to come with me. Do you want to take a vacation?"

"Vacation?" she asked. "With you?"

Peter nodded. "Haven't you had enough? I mean, being around everyone like this." Peter glanced at Sylar and Elle's retreating figures. He sighed. "I think I need a breather."

"So you want me to come when you go away?" She smiled and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "You don't want to get away from me either?"

Peter smile faded a little, and his eyes took her in so intensely she felt paralyzed. "I don't think I've ever felt that way." Their eyes locked, and she took a deep breath. Peter's hand was in hers instantly, and she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Alright, I'll go with you," she said, and he started walking back to his car. He pulled her along and did not let go of her hand. When they got to the car, he opened the door for her and grinned.

"Okay it's set," he said, his voice sounding more confident after getting her answer. He slid into the driver's seat next to her. He looked over at her playfully with hopeful eyes. "So where do you want to go?"

"Oh, gees," Claire said, not realizing the decision would be up to her. She laughed lightly, and she made a joke. "I've never been to Paris." She said it like it was a line from a movie.

Peter turned the key in the ignition and grinned. "Paris it is," he said. Claire gaped at him and didn't think he'd take her seriously. However, by the mysterious potential in his eyes, Claire was glad that he hadn't, and she was anxious for the future to come.

END


End file.
